Hayate Yagami
'Spells' 'Mistilteinn' *Hayate shoots a silver spear on her target dealing damage and reduces their movement speed and attack speed by 80%, as well as silencing them. **'Hotkey:' Q **'Mana Cost:' 250 **'Cooldown:' 19 **'Level 1:' Deals 160 damage and disables enemies for 0.9 seconds **'Level 2:' Deals 240 damage and disables enemies for 1.2 seconds **'Level 3': Deals 310 damage and disables enemies for 1.5 seconds **'Level 4:' Deals 370 damage and disables enemies for 1.8 seconds **'Level 5:' Deals 420 '''damage and disables enemies for '''2.1 seconds **'Range:' **'Area of Effect': **'Upgrade:' Mistilteinn Wide Area Style increases damage and makes the spell area target, but reduces slow to 65%. 'Diabolic Emission' *Creates a dark-colored globe of concentrated magic that progressively expands, thus destroying everything in its area. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 450 **'Cooldown:' 34 seconds **'Level 1:' Deals 60 damage **'Level 2:' Deals 80 damage **'Level 3:' Deals 100 damage **'Level 4:' Deals 120 damage **'Level 5:' Deals 140 damage **'Area of effect:' ? **'Range:' **'Upgrade:' Wide-Area Magic Specialization increases damage. 'Hraesvelgr' *Conjures 5 powerful sigils in front of her and uses them to fire powerful bolts. Once the bolts reach their location, they will explode on impact dealing damage in an area. **'Hotkey:' R **'Mana Cost:' 550 **'Cooldown: '''37 seconds **'Level 1:' Deals '''300' damage per blast **'Level 2:' Deals 400 damage per blast **'Level 3:' Deals 500 damage per blast **'Level 4:' Deals 600 damage per blast **'Level 5:' Deals 700 damage per blast **'Area of effect: '''350 **'Range:' 3000? **'Upgrade:' Wide-Area Magic Specialization increases damage. 'Ragnarök' *A triple burst, firing at three tip points of the Belkan triangle. Unit hit in the center will take all 3 hits while units hit within 800 range of hayate will take an extra 650 damage from a single hit. **'Hotkey:' T **'Mana Cost:' 800 **'Cooldown: 63 seconds **'''Level 1: Inflicts 450 damage per beam **'Level 2:' Inflicts 650 damage per beam **'Level 3:' Inflicts 850 damage per beam **'Level 4:' Inflicts 1050 damage per beam **'Level 5:' Inflicts 1250 damage per beam **'Area of Effect:' 800? **'Special:' Can break AMS. **'Upgrade:' Wide-Area Magic Specialization increases damage. Devices 'Limit Break One' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Effect: +15 to all stats **'''Mana: 250 **'Targets: '''Self **'Cast Time: Instant **'Duration: '''15 seconds **'Cooldown: 98 seconds **'Special:' Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Two' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Effect: +25 to all stats **'''Mana: 100 **'Targets: '''Self **'Cast Time: Instant **'Duration: '''15 seconds **'Cooldown: 46 seconds **'Requires: '''Limit Break One activated **'Special:' Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Three' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. **'Hotkey: R **'Effect: '+35 to all stats **'Mana: '''150 **'Range: 'Self **'Targets: 'Self **'Cast Time: 'Instant **'Duration: '25 seconds **'Cooldown: 46 seconds **'Requires: '''Limit Break Two activated **'Special:' Allows the use of Limit Break Four within 11 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Four' ' ' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. **'Hotkey: T **'Effect: '+50 to all stats **'Mana: '''200 **'Range: 'Self **'Targets: 'Self **'Cast Time: 'Instant **'Duration: '25 seconds **'Cooldown: 52 seconds **'Requires: '''Limit Break Three activated 'Jet Stream Attack' *Summons the Wolkenritter Signum, Vita and Zafira dealing '''170+4.5*int' every strike and pushing back the enemy hit every strike. **'Hotkey: '''S **'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Target:' Enemy **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds 'Wolkenritter Shamal Support' *Heals a target unit for '''700' health. **'Hotkey:' D **'Cooldown:' 50 **'Mana Cost:' 350 **'Target' Ally/Self **'Note:' This skill has global range. 'Atem Des Eises' *Shoots 4 ice bergs that deals Hayate's current mana damage for each hit and reduces enemies movement speed by 360% in a 600 radius for 6 seconds. **'Hotkey: '''F **'Cooldown: 130 **'''Target: Area **'Note: '''Your mana will be set to zero upon cast. 'Bombardment Mode' *Hayate channels for few seconds preparing to fly in the air. While in the air, she will be invulnerable and gain true sight around her. She will fire hraesvelgr dealing '''int*4+int*6' damage per hit. **'Hotkey:' G **'Cooldown: '''140 **'Range:' 3000 **'Area of Effect: 600 **'''Note: Killing an ally will result in permanent 4 int loss and Hayate cannot cast this spell if her hp is below 50%. Her mana is set to 0 after the cast has been finished. 'Heimdall Phalanx Shift:' *Hayate channels for 5 second creating a massive chunk of ice in a huge area. Enemies within the area have their movement speed reduced by 40% in 2000 radius. When the chunk of ice hits the ground, it will deal 500 physical damage + int*12 magical damage in the area. **'Hotkey:' X **'Cooldown: '''200 seconds **'Requires:' Level 15, Limit Break Three Cartridges *'Hotkey:' F 'Cartridge 1' *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Effect: Diabolic Emission slows movement speed by 30% in a radius of 800 *'Cooldown: '''47 seconds 'Cartridge 2 *'Cartridges Used:' 2 *'Effect: '''After 3 seconds of casting Ragnarök, allows Hayate to use Jet Stream Attack for 15 seconds. *'Cooldown: 67 seconds '''Cartridge 3 *'Cartridges Used:' 3 *'Effect: '''Hayate casts mutiple Hraesvelgr in a large area after 15 seconds of casting. *'Cooldown: 210 seconds '''Field Barrier *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Effect: '''Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. *'Cooldown: 48 seconds '''Upgrades 'Strenghten Wolkenritter Support' *'Stats Required:' 13 *Allows the usage of Wolkenritter Shamal Support and allows Jet Stream Attack to pierce through AMS. 'Wide-Area Magic Specialization' *'Stats Required:' 16 *Increases Hayate's mana pool by 900. *Adds 4*int damage to final explosion of Diabolic Emission. *Adds 2*int damage to each Hraesvelgr bolt. *Adds 8*int damage to Ragnarök 'Atem Des Eises' *'Stats Required:' 15 *Allows the usage Atem des Eises. 'Mistilteinn Wide Area Style' *'Stats Required:' 0 *Changes Mistilteinn to an area of effect spell which deals 490, slows attack speed and movement speed by 65% and silences them for 2.1 second. *Requirement: Level 5 Mistilteinn 'Bombardment mode' *'Stats Required:' 10 *Allows the usage of Bombardment Mode.